Psychopathic Love
by Gaylevest
Summary: Police!AU, sort of. Eren is kidnapped by the Serial Killer, Humanity's Deadliest, AKA Levi Ackerman. At first, Eren is reluctant, but as the sex and the pain grow, the more he wants to be Levi's partner, forever. Poorly written. u v u !BLOOD AND RAPE TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Eren took a breath and opened the front door of the police station.

"Good morning, Eren."

"Hey there, Erwin."

Eren walked past the supervisor and made sure he wrote down that he'd arrived. "Let's hope for a good and productive day." Erwin smiled and shuffled his newspaper, reclining in his chair. Eren stepped into the locker room and situated his gear onto himself. "Mornin', Eren." Jean greeted, moving next to Eren to get his own gear out and on. Eren just nodded and finished tying the lace on his boot. He entered the Recreational room where he'd wait for calls with his team. Jean joined him and the two sat in their chairs, watching the television that screened a few cartoons.

Armin arrived later than usual. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. "Gooood moooooorning, guys." The blond yawned out, lazily suiting himself up. "Someone's a little out of it. What did you do last night?" Eren scoffed, taking a swig of his water from the bottle. "Ugh. Neighbor's kept me up." Armin answered, yawning again and shuffling into the seat next to Eren. "Where is Mikasa?" Jean asked, craning his neck to look out the door. "Dunno. It's odd. She's usually here early." Eren shrugged, yawning a contagious yawn he picked up from Armin.

The familiar jingle of the bell above the door broke Eren and Jean's thoughts. Mikasa hurried in and put her equipment on. "Sorry I'm so late. Couldn't find my...car." Mikasa hissed, tucking her black hair into a small ponytail. "Looks like we've rubbed off on you, Mika. First you arrive late, next you'll be playing pranks on Erwin." Jean chuckled. "What? Oh, hell no. There's no way in hell I'll be even remotely like you two." Mikasa snorted distastefully. She sat on the chair a little off to the side and spun around in it a few times.

Armin snored loudly.

Eren shot Jean a mischievous look. Jean nodded back. "Go get it." Eren stood and left the room into the kitchen. "Oh god..." Mikasa sighed, covering her face. Eren returned with a can of whipped cream. Jean frantically pulled a feather out of the down pillow he was holding and sat next to Eren's crouched figure. With a string of giggled, Eren dispensed a nice glob of cream into Armin's hand which laid wide open on his lap. Jean took no time to gently wiggle the small feather under Armin's nose in hopes of striking a nerve in the boy's body.

As planned, Armin's hand came up and the whipped cream was pushed all onto his face. He sputtered and woke up with a loud noise. Tasting the cream, he stood up and whipped some off of his face. "Y-you bastards!" He shouted, running to the bathroom. Jean and Eren both busted into laughter at their friend's reaction.

Eren's eyes swept across the room randomly and they stopped on a poster that hadn't been there the day before. He stood up abruptly and strode over to said poster. "When was this put up?" He asked, pointing to the poster. On the poster was the picture of a man with a stoic expression and a black undercut hairstyle. "That's _"Humanity's Deadliest". _Pretty infamous serial killer in these parts. Every station in down and the surrounding ones have been alerted of his existence." Jean answered, whipping a laughy tear from his eyes. "Serial killer, huh? Been a while since we've had one of those running around." Eren remarked, reading the details on the poster. "How does he do it? Like, does he have a specific way of killing his victims?" Eren asked further. "I heard that they all had their throats cut open and jugular removed." Mikasa informed, going into the bathroom to make sure Armin didn't fall asleep again. "I also caught wind that he carves a strange pattern into his victim's wrists." Jean added, crossing his arms. Eren shivered and rubbed his wrist self-consciously. "What a way to go."

There was suddenly a crackle of a radio from the walkie-talkie at the desk up front. _"Station Scout, do you copy? This is Station Titan. Humanity's Deadliest has killed another person and we're dispatching a few teams to go check it out and situate the scene. He still might be in the area. You're in." _Orders came over to the team. "Come on, guys." Erwin called to the team, standing up. They stood up too and made their way to the front of the station. Armin joined them a minute or two later, Mikasa cursing something.

"Kirschtein. Go with Ackerman. Arlert, go with Jaeger." Erwin ordered. Eren nodded and pulled Armin towards their car while Jean peeled off with Mikasa.

**(****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ****At the crime scene (****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ**

Eren stepped out of his car with Armin to further investigate the scene. There was a small cabin house, completely abandoned of light and life. Only a few other police teams hung around, talking or walking around to look for clues. Armin was one of the best in the field so there was so doubt he'd be able to find something, even in his lethargic state. The two walked towards the cabin's open door. "Here. You guys will need these." A nearby police man stopped them and gave them two germ-masks. "HD put a poison in the air inside." Eren nodded a thanks and slipped the mask over his mouth, same as Armin. They entered the cabin and Eren shown the flashlight around.

There it was. The body laid against a chair in the middle of the room. The neck was cut wide open and the esophagus and jugular were hanging weakly outside of it. Blood was everywhere, on the skin, on the clothing, on the chair, even on the walls in a splattered effect. Eren's throat contracted at the tightness of the air, making it hard to breath. "Wow. They weren't kidding about the poison or whatever." He coughed, waving at the air. Armin didn't seem effected by the gas though. He stepped up to the body and examined it for specific clues. "Jean was right about the wrist carving." He noted, taking the wrist into his gloved hands and turning it over to show a strange, intricate pattern. Eren just stood by, watching Armin investigate. "Experts will be here soon." Jean told the two, stepping into the room with Mikasa. He did a double-take at the sight and flinched. "Oh goddamn." He hissed, tugging the mask closer to his face. "How long dead?" Eren asked Armin. "Seems to be really fresh. Killed not even three hours ago. Obviously female. Cause of death was the cut." Armin explained, standing and mocking a cut throat.

The four exited the cabin to see three people outside. "Mornin'. We're the experts. Move aside and we'll get to work." The one in the middle ordered. "It's a female and she's been dead for give-or-take two hours." Armin informed them, stepping aside with the three other police with him.

Eren glanced to the side at nothing in particular. A glint of something silvery and reflective caught his eye among the tall grass that surrounded the cabin. He beckoned for Armin to follow, who went unquestioningly. Armin picked up the object, his hands still clad in gloves. "It's a blade from a steak knife. Probably the murder weapon." He noted, looking the blood-tipped knife over. "Why in the world would HD leave it here? He's always been so clean with his kills and careful not to leave such obvious clues." Eren hissed, looking into the forest. Armin put the knife into a bag and went to hand it to an expert.

His eyes were stolen by another shiny object among the trees. A grey-blue orb. An eye? Two eyes. Something was watching him. Or rather someone. As curious as Eren was, he stepped closer to get a better look. "Eren? Come on. It's almost time to go." Armin called. "I think HD is still here." Eren shouted back, turning his head for a second. "R-really? What makes you sa- look out!" Armin shouted. Eren looked back to see Humanity's Strongest right in his face. The brunette let out a shocked yelp and fell back. HD caught him and stared into his bright green eyes. "Hold your fire! We can't risk hitting Jaeger!" Erwin shouted, waving his arm around. HD looked up at the crowd of policemen who had their guns pointed at him. "L-let me go, psychopath!" Eren shouted, attempting to squirm out of HD's hands. In response, HD shoved a knife into Eren's abdomen. Eren's eyes widen and he nearly screamed in pain, hands tightening against HD's arm. "Sleep, Eren." He whispered, a smirk dressing his face subtlety. "Release him and give yourself up, Humanity's Deadliest!" Erwin ordered. HD's head snapped up to look. "Pah. What use is your orders against someone who simply won't follow them? I'm not part of your team, thus rendering your words useless. Back off or I'll kill Jaeger." HD hissed, licking the blood from the knife in his hands. He held the unconscious Eren close to him and blinked into the forest, disappearing from sight.

"Eren!"

**(****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ****At HD's hideout (****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ**

**(Eren's POV)**

Oh god... What happened? Can't remember anything...

I weakly opened my eyes to see a stoic face in front of me. Humanity's Deadliest had stared at me all through my slumber. I jolted awake and scooted back from him with a shout. "Mhhm. Don't be afraid, Jaeger-boy." HD shook his head and brushed a few black strands of hair from his face. "Why aren't I dead yet?" I asked, gritting my teeth. "Ahh. I just wanna play with my victim before I end him. I always do. Until their last breath." HD replied, taking in a deep breath. "How do you want to die, Jaeger-boy. Hm? I could carve out your stomach and work my way up to your throat. I could slowly force you to watch as I dismember you. I've got plenty of drugs to keep you awake. I could always make you into a nice cake if you want." HD listed off the possible things he could do to me. "Just kill me." I spat. HD looked at me and blinked. His eyes held a look of murderous joy. "I could rape you." He listed the final thing, starring deeply into my eyes. I shivered and squirmed. "I've got a few toys I could use on you. Probably break your back so you can't fight."

My head felt light and I slowly lost consciousness again.

"Aw. What a bore."

**(****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ****At the Police station (****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ**

**(Armin's POV)**

"What are we going to do?" I squeaked in a panic. Jean put his hands on my shoulders and almost slapped me. "Armin! Calm down! We'll find a way to get Eren back!" He shouted. I stared at him. "Now then! What do we know? How long until HD kills him? We can assume HD likes to...play with his toys...Like all the other psychopaths we've dealt with." Jean spoke, words somersaulting from his lips. "HD is definitely not some regular psychopathic serial killer. He's fucking insane but he can contemplate a plan and think solid thoughts. Like a robot." Mikasa added, biting her lips. "All the others just killed aimlessly and left a fuckton of clues in their wake. But HD is smart and knows what he is doing." "That may be true but that still doesn't get us any closer to figuring out if Eren is dead yet or not!" Jean shouted.

Erwin poked his head into the room. "You guys do know that the forensics are figuring out all these thing now? In fact, they're asking for Armin to come help them investigate." He explained. I froze up. "M-me? I don't think I can work with them!" I exclaimed, still a little panicky. "You can and will." I sighed and tried to calm down. "Fine." I stood up and moved towards the front. "I promise we'll find Eren." I closed my eyes and walked out.

**(****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ****At HD's hideout (****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ**

**(Eren's POV)**

"Do you know WHY I kill, Eren?" Humanity's Deadliest asked me, crouching to meet me at eye level. He had a knife tightly in his hands. I was still a little lethargic and I just stared at him. "Sleepy? Well wake the fuck up." HD hissed, striking the knife across my cheek and drawing a streak of blood. I hissed and pulled my head away to look at the side wall. "Answer me. WHY do I kill, Eren?" He asked again, tugging my hair up to look me in the eye. "WHY do you kill? What's the point? Bloodlust? Revenge?" I asked back. HD seemed a little surprised by my "answer". "I guess it's purely for bloodlust. The insane monster in my head, Eren. It begs. Begs. B eGgss for bl od d." HD squeaked, twitching slightly. "You are really fucking insane." I remarked on his twitchy behavior. He stared at me, his dull crystal eyes shining. "I'm sorry, Eren. I just can't kill you yet. Your eyes are too beautiful." HD chuckled, caressing my face with the knife in his hands. "Maybe I can pluck one of your eyes from your head and replace it with one of my own so I can a beautiful and bright green eye forever. Yeah. You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to steal every part of your body and make them mine." HD suggested in a deep voice. Shivers ran through my body.

"BLo odd, Eren. Blood." HD laughed, pushing his cheek against mine and smearing the blood from the cut he gave me across the skin. I craned my neck away with a hiss. HD just sat back on his knees and cackled manically. "Eren." He called. I looked at him momentarily. "Would you like me to rape you?" He asked with a crazy smile. "It wouldn't be rape with my consent, would it?" I shot. "In that case, I'll just go ahead and rape you. No consent needed." HD nodded, grabbing my chained wrists and pushing them against the wall on either side of my head. His face was dangerously close to mine. I whimpered and tried to pull away.

I felt the poke of the knife jab me in the side before curving upwards. It tore into my shirt was well and shallowly traced through my skin. A thin line of blood glistened down my side and it brought a smile to HD's lips. "Do you want to know my real name, Eren?" HD asked, ripping my shirt in two. "It'll make paperwork much eas-ssshaaahhh-easier." I hissed, twisting away. "Levi Ackerman. You can call me Levi from now on instead of "HD"." HD replied. "Levi Ackerm-aaahhhhh-n..." I hissed and twisted away from Levi's tongue again. Levi tugged me closer and licked the blood from my cheeks and sucked gently in attempt to draw more blood. "I want you to bleed more for me, Eren. Shed all of your blood for me. I was to taste it all." Levi laughed, stabbing his knife into the palm of my hand and pinning it to the wall. "AHHhhH! Oh god!" I shouted, arching my back. Levi placed bloody kisses on my cheeks and neck. He sank his teeth into my neck and bit hard enough to draw blood. "S-sto-aaahh-stop!" I cried. "But we just started." Levi said sadly, licking away the blood and kissing the wounded area. My palms were burning and same for anywhere else Levi used his knife.

"I almost forgot something." Levi stiffened, sitting away from me. I hung my head and panted hard. Levi brought his knife to my wrist and began to carve his usual symbol into my wrist. I cried out and bit my lips. Once satisfied with the job he'd done, Levi licked away the blood again. "Aw. I shouldn't be hogging all this to myself." Levi chuckled, pressing his lips to mine. I felt the thick liquid of blood pass between our lips and into my mouth. I gagged and pulled away to spit it out. "How ungrateful." Levi hissed, tracing the knife across my chest, leaving an ugly and bloody gash. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. "You want me that badly, huh? Enough to make you cry?" Levi giggled, kissing me again.

I couldn't fight him. I was done. He'd kill me.

"Eren. Listen to me." Levi suddenly stopped, sitting back and staring into my eyes. I blinked away the tears momentarily. "Whatever happens. I won't kill you. You're too beautiful." He promised. "I'll hurt you and make you bleed but I won't ever kill you. If I accidentally kill you I'll kill myself. I promise." Levi nodded his head sternly. "My only regret is that we won't be able to go to Heaven together." He chuckled, moving to kiss me again.

He words felt so sincere. "Levi..." I gasped between his lips. "P-please. My hand hurts so much. It feels like fire." I sobbed out, curling the hand with the deep cut. Levi smiled and pulled away. He grabbed my injured hand and wrapped it in a bandage. "Eren. If I let you out of these chains, would you hurt me?" Levi asked, running his hands along the rusty chains. "I'll try but I don't think I'll be able to. Not without my gun." I shook my head. "Hm. I guess I'll need to keep you chained up until you can learn to keep your anger inside and not try to maul me." Levi laughed, pushing my hands back to the wall again and kissing me.

"Levi..." I spoke his name breathlessly. "Mmhm..." Levi nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and softly nibbled my skin. "You seem so exhausted, love. I'll let you rest and we can continue tomorrow." Levi giggled, standing up and away from me. I nodded and watched him leave. I didn't care. I was going to die sometime. It didn't matter.

I was as good as dead from the start.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of birds chirping clicked painfully loud in my ears and the world seemed to spiral back into vision. I groaned out and arched my back, feeling a dull pain in my hands, neck and right side. Memories from the other night came back to me and I hissed, arching forward into my lap. I was sitting against a wall, my legs extended and my wrists clad in metal to the wall. "So glad you're awake." A deep voice breathed from the other side of the room. My nerves froze and I looked up to see Levi laying on a bed. The bed looked so clean and the sheets looked new. Levi looked a little lethargic, like he had just woken up.

I noticed I was wearing a new shirt. The wounds Levi had given me the night before had been wrapped up and cleaned. "Geez. You sleep like a rock. Slept through me tugging you around and wrapping you up." Levi commented, standing only to stagger back onto the bed. I only looked away, anywhere but his stupid, insane face. He crouched in front of me and held my cheeks to look directly at him. I closed my eyes to prevent such a thing. "Look at me, Eren." He demanded, pressing a kiss to my eye. I made a noise of defiance. "If you want to play like that, I can too." Levi growled, standing away from me but grabbing the collar of the shirt I was wearing. He pulled me up and shoved me against the wall.

"Listen, you little shit. Do you know exactly why I stole you from humanity?" Levi hissed his question in my face, glaring. I gulped audibly and shook my head. "I stole you because humanity is disgusting and something as beautiful as you shouldn't live in a world like that. You are absolutely perfect in every imaginable way. You have a sense of humor. You're strong. You don't give up too easily. And you're hella hot." Levi listed with an insane smile. I felt a blush bloom onto my cheeks against my will. Levi pressed a soft kiss to said warm cheek and licked it gently, letting me back onto the floor. "Tch. Brat." He clicked, walking to the door and leaving the room. "I'll be back with some food." He mentioned from behind it. I blinked and sighed. "Will I ever see Armin or Mikasa again...?" I murmured to myself, hanging my head.

Levi returned a good hour later, three poptarts in his hand. He gave two to me and sat back on the bed to eat the third. I hastily nibbled at the poptart, tasting the familiar flavor of strawberry. Levi kept his eyes on me while we ate and I felt rather uncomfortable. I lead back onto the wall and ate slowly, staring up at the ceiling. My wounds still tingled in pain but they didn't bleed nor become unbearable anymore. When Levi finished his poptart, he stood up and moved to sit next to me against the wall and held my free hand, which was also wrapped in bandages. He graced his fingers across it and gave it a single kiss. I shivered and tried to ignore him, eating a little faster.

"Hmm... You're so cute when you're scared." Levi chuckled, kissing my hand again. "Then I guess I'm the most kawaiiest thing on the fucking planet..." I replied, looking away. Levi let out a loud laugh, as if reacting to a joke normally. "Hahaha! Eren. You're so funny!" Levi ruffled my hair and stood up. I glanced up at him. "What do you say I take you for a walk?" Levi offered, looking to the door. I furrowed my brows. "A walk? Outside?" I repeated as a question. "That's what I said. You're awfully pale." Levi nodded. "Uhm...yeah. I do need some fresh air." I bit my lip and stood up as best the restraints would let me. Levi came over to me and stared me in the eye. "You won't run or attack me, right?" Levi smiled slightly insanely. I grimaced and nodded slowly. Levi smiled normally and shrugged, unlocking the chains. As they fell, I clenched my fists and rubbed my wrists.

"Incase you thought of running, this place is far from any civilization." Levi mentioned. "I'd be able to track you down and kill you on the spot." I shivered and follow Levi out of the front door. Levi put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh summer air. The area was beautiful and grassy. Trees surrounded the entirety of the zone. Sunlight peaked out of the treetops in scattered bunches. Flowers covered the ground around the house and on the trunk of each and every tree. The grass was long enough to reach my ankles.

"Wow..." I commented. "Like it? This is the only area in the whole forest that has trees with flowers growing naturally on the trunks." Levi informed me, leaning against one tree and picking at the leaves. "Did you do the gardening around the house?" I asked, stepping back to look at the well cared for bunch of flowers in rows in front of the building. Levi nodded. "Indeed I did. When I'm not out looking for a victim or something, I garden. It really calms my insane nerves."

"Hahaha. For a second I forgot that you were insane. You speaking of gardening made you seem normal." I laughed softly, sitting in the grass. Levi frowned and closed his eyes. I noticed this and looked at him. "Na, Eren. What do you think of me?" He asked slowly. "I think you're an insane psychopathic serial killer who has a soft spot for people with super green eyes." I replied, playing with the grass. "Hmpf." Levi closed his eyes again.

I laid down in the grass and stared at the specks of sunlight coming out of the treetops. "What will you do if my team find us?" I asked Levi out of curiosity. Levi grimaced and glared at me. "Like I'd tell you. You probably have a secret microphone in your ass or something that broadcasts everything I say straight to your team so they will find me." "Wow. Paranoid, much?" "Hmpf."

I think I fell asleep after that.

I woke up to the sound of a crash. "Huh...?" I blinked lethargically, one hand jerking randomly. I was laying on the bed that I had seen Levi laying on. I sat up quickly and groaned at the sudden dizziness. I noticed my wrists weren't chained to anything, thank god. I stood up to find the source of the crashing. The bedroom door was unlocked, surprisingly. I opened the door and say Levi in the middle of a bunch of clutter, picking things up frantically and mumbling to himself.

"Levi? What are you doing?" I asked, leaning on the wall. Levi's eyes shot up to meet me. He seems hectic, unorganized. "I'm trying to fight my urges. The only way for me to do that is to clean. Since everything is clean, I have to create mess to clean it up." Levi rambled, lining books into a bookcase and pinning posters of cats back onto the wall. "Urges? What urges?" Levi looked at me quickly. "The urges to mUurd eer somEOnee e." Levi twitched uncomfortably. "Why don't you just go and do that? Just like the rest. Kill and be precise." I smirked. "Because you're here! I figured the smell of blood and dEat h would unsettle you or scare you, which I don't want if I want to fuck you." Levi explained, replacing a cup onto a table. "Oh. I don't mind if you kill someone. I've smelled and seen that stuff before. And I'm going to ignore your comment about wanting to fuck me." I shrugged. Levi smiled. "Oh, thank god." He stopped cleaning and went to get his coat, which he tightly tied around himself. He placed a fedora upon his head. He danced a ring of keys around his finger. "I'll be back in a little with someone to murder." He nodded, leaving the room. I heard the front door close.

I went back to my room and groaned, laying on the bed. "He said he wanted to fuck me but hasn't gotten around to it... Why? Is he trying to build pressure? Is he waiting until I beg for it? Coaxing me into giving consent so it isn't rape? He's really smart so it's probably something like that..." I began talking to myself. "Hmm... I wonder what he looks like under his clothing..." I shivered and blushed. "Shit... Why am I thinking of things like that? I really am stupid." I covered my eyes with my arm and ran a hand across my waists. "Has he seem me naked when changing my clothing while I sleep? Does he watch me in my sleep? I bet he faps to me sleeping. Creep." I rubbed my inner thigh through my jeans and breathed deeply.

Before I knew it, I was hard on accident. "Shit..." I sighed, unbuttoning my pants. "Can't have this here when he comes back... I really need to stop talking to myself." I palmed myself through my boxers and shivered at the feeling. "God... I haven't masturbated in so long. Maybe Levi left porn or something here." I checked under the bed for something. I found absolutely nothing but cleanliness. "What a weirdo." I laughed, tugging my peen out from my underwear and rubbing the length of it.

Thoughts of Levi invaded my mind. I imagined that it was him jerking me off instead of me. Whispering insane words into my ears and jerking his wrists. I gasped and closed my eyes, resting my torso on the bed and rubbing harder. I leaned my head back and moaned. I imagined Levi running his hands down my body and playing with my cock teasingly. He'd fondle my balls softly and kiss my thigh, dangerously close to my cock. I hissed a breathy moan and arched my back, rubbing the tip. It felt so wrong but felt so good. "Levi..." I moaned his name into the mattress, one hand jerking me off and the other poking at my hole. I stopped myself and whined. "I can't..." I laid on the floor and simply masturbated, still imagining Levi doing it. As I came, I raised my ass off the floor and bucked my hands, my cock sputtering ribbons of cum onto my body and hand.

I breathed heavily and stood up with shaky legs. I left the room to go into the bathroom to bathe.

While I was in the bath, I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Damnit. I'm in love with my kidnapper..."

**(****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ****Derp (****ε****ﾉ****)****ﾉ**

Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. ; H ; I got a new compute and I've been fucking around with it far too much. I'll try to write more often.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ereeenn~? I'm home!" Levi sang, hoisting the person he had captured over his shoulder. I look at him in the door way, standing still, almost terrified. "Ah. You're not scared, are you? Murders gotta murder." Levi chuckled, carrying the live body into the next room. I followed, curious. I watched Levi casually lay the victim out onto a stainless steel table. "I usually go out and kill people at some hidden location, but I want you to watch me kill this one." He smiled, clamping down cuffs into the victim's wrists and ankles. I winced with each noise of the clamps. "Do I have to?" I asked, shivering. "If you don't want to, that's okay. You don't exactly have anything else to do." Levi chuckled again, carting over a plate of knives and various tools.

"I'm not going to go about my usual murder pattern, just to throw off the police. Even, I'll make this person look like you so they stop looking for you." Levi mentioned, examining a knife. "Yeah. I'm just going to leave now and go to bed." I held my breath and left the room quickly. Levi shrugged and began his work.

I escaped to my bedroom and curled up, shivering violently. "Why did I have to fall in love with that psychopath?" I groaned, running my hands over my face in distress. "I just want to go home..."

I eventually fell asleep. A few hours passed in between times of consciousness.

I woke up and it was dark outside, or were the windows closed? I got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. Levi was standing in there, looking as lively as ever. He was cooking something, looked like spaghetti. My hair was a big fluffy mess from the pillow and my shirt was crooked. I slumped against the wall and yawned. "Good night. You look well rested. Slept like a rock." Levi snorted, mixing the pasta sauce. "I feel like I am a rock." I groaned, sitting down and resting my head on the table. "Jump around or something, that'll wake you up." At Levi's suggestion, I snorted back.

"Do you like pasta?" Levi asked, stirring the noodles which were slowly boiling. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied, fiddling with my hands under the table. "So how did the murder go?" I finally asked. "He didn't put up as much of a fight as I thought he would, actually. He must have been high." Levi replied, turning around and leaning against the counter. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started fiddling with it. I nodded and closed my eyes, face still pressed on the table.

Levi began to laugh steadily at his phone. I raised my head and an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Levi smirked and showed the screen of his phone to me. It was a twitter page dedicated to "Humanity's Deadliest". The page was filled with photos of dead bodies that Levi had massacred in the past. With the photos were comments and captions, praising what a well job he did on each victim. I made a face. "People are so weird." I shook my head and went back to playing with whatever was on the table, which was nothing. Levi turned around and continued to stir the food, making sure it was cooked to perfection.

When the food was finished, Levi set two plates down on either side of the table and sat down across from me. He immediately began to each steadily, making sure to keep himself clean in the process. I ate sloppily, as I have all my life. Levi made a displeased voice. "Can you at least try to keep yourself clean?" I laughed at him and tried to eat neater. Levi puffed his cheeks annoyed and continued eating.

"Levi?" I looked up from my food, meeting Levi's eyes. "Yes?" "Uhm..." I blushed, fiddling with my fork. "Have you ev-ever l-loved someone?" I asked sheepishly. Levi nodded silently. "R-really? Who was it?" "Eh. Just some guy." Levi rested his cheek on his balled fist and drank from his cup in his usual odd manner. "Just some guy? It seems like anyone you'd fall in love with would have to be super fucking special." I snorted, attempting to drink from my cup like Levi did, only to fail. "Hm. He was quite special. I kidnapped him and I eventually feel in love with him." Levi smirked. I raised an eyebrow. "Define special." "Well. He wasn't like other people. He had a great sense of humor, was strong, didn't give up easily, and he had the brightest most beautiful sea green eyes I've ever seem." At Levi's description, I blushed full on red. "M-me?" I gasped, pointing at myself. Levi nodded briefly. "I...uh..." I stammered, pulling gently at my hard in stress. "It's okay if you don't return the feeling." Levi shrugged, taking another drink of his coffee. "N-no! The feeling is returned. I just never expected that you'd feel the same was I did." I shook my head. Levi seemed amused by my reaction. "In reality, I didn't expect for myself to fall in love with my kidnapper." I made a sheepish face and blushed more. "And I never thought I'd fall in love with my prisoner." Levi chuckled in turn, standing up to dispose of the messy plates, taking mine as well.

Levi returned and held my bandaged hands. "Hm. How about a kiss?" He smirked. I blushed and nodded, closing my eyes and leaning forward. Levi did the same, but kept his eyes open. Our lips met and Levi immediately took control, pushing my against the wall that was behind me and caressing my face for a deep kiss. I moaned into it, my lips quivering. Levi's lips were surprisingly soft, aside from a single scar on bit bottom lip. In Levi's opinion, my lips were shaky and smooth, unsure and virgin. Levi let go a chuckle and pushed harder against me, his clothed chest against my own shirted chest. "R-rough..." I gasped in between kisses. "You want it rougher?" Levi chuckled, his hands moving down to my waist where they grabbed almost painfully. I gasped and turned my head but Levi's mouth followed, clamping down on them again. His hands danced up my back, which sent tickles through me, causing me to wiggle uncomfortably. "Ooh. Ticklish. I'll have fun with that." He whispered biting down on my lip. I jerked away at the bite and whimpered. "Jesus christ. That hurt." I hissed. "Oh, don't be a baby." Levi tilted my face to him and kissed again, licking at the bleeding wound in my bottom lip.

"Want to go to the bedroom?" Levi asked in a soft and sultry voice. I shivered and almost popped a boner. "Uh...uhh...W-we just admitted our l-love to each other. We shouldn't rush things." I blushed and looked away again. "Ah, yes. I understand that... No I don't." Levi chuckled. "You can sleep in my bed anyway." He picked me up and carried me away. I squeaked the whole way.

"Fucking idiot."


	4. loltopkek

I think I'm going to discontinue this fanfiction because I am a piece of shit.

~Gayle


End file.
